Draco's First Halloween
by MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutHeroes
Summary: This story pretty much tells you why Draco is so nast and not Harry's best friend or Hermione's bf. Obviously it's his ubringing, but what could his parents possibly have said to have such an influence? Read and find out!the story's better than the sum


**Draco's First Halloween**

**A/N: Second one-shot. If Draco is your life…you've come to the right place! If he's not…you've still come to the right place! The song at the end is from Rapunzel Dunno who sang it though **

**Luv ya**

**-xcharmedonfirex**

One-Shot

Reader's POV

It was the 31st of October. The cold mist slapped Draco right in the face. Even though he was wearing at least three layers of clothing, he still shivered. There was something different in the air. Maybe it was just the horrible stench coming from that ogre costume.

Draco was 5 years old and was having his first ever trick-or-treat. He was dressed up as a Dracula; apparently they resembled pure-bloods because they had power over others in their species…or so his mother tells him.

No matter how excited Draco was to be finally having his first Halloween outing, he was still disappointed. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had promised to come along with his mother, Narcissa, but something came up.

---------------------------------separator thingy----------------------------------

When Draco was getting dressed an hour ago, he asked his mother why 'daddy' wasn't trick-or-treating with them. A familiar sight crossed Draco's eyes when he asked that question…Narcissa's face darkened. She 'accidentally' poked Draco with a pin while trying to fit the Dracula costume over his big tummy.

"Draco dear," She said in a stern voice. "Daddy has very important business to attend to. The Dark Lord has given him a job, one that is far more essential than a Halloween outing. We would sacrifice or lives for the Dark Lord, he is the only person in this world who is actually doing what he is doing for the greater evil." She sighed, knowing that he wasn't understanding any of this. "One day you'll understand, Draco. We live to serve The Dark Lord,"

"But you said daddy promised to come. You said promises are the most important thing in the world, you even said promises were more important than the Dark Guy himself. You said–"

"THINGS CHANGE DRACO!" Narcissa snapped. She didn't mean to, that's the one annoying thing about her son. He had a way of bringing back the past to make someone feel guilty about the present. He got that from his father. She sighed again. "Your costume is done. Get your pumpkin and let's go."

Narcissa left Draco alone and glided away. His eyes were watery. His 'mommy' barely ever shouted at him, this would be the second and LAST time she would snap at him, Draco promised himself. And promises were the one thing in the house that he didn't break; he broke glasses, vases', silver and gold. But he would NEVER break a promise.

He hobbled over to the 'high' table and reached for his round plump orange pumpkin. He walked to the outsized oak door and waited patiently for his mother to arrive in her witch costume.

When Narcissa finally arrived, he grabbed her hand and let her lead him out.

----------------------------------separator thingy---------------------------------

Draco forgot all about his disappointment with his father when he spotted the best Halloween costume ever! The man behind the mask was dressed EXACTLY like a werewolf! It was uncanny how much he represented a real werewolf.

He was just about to walk up to him when he felt a sudden arm on his tiny chest pull him back. The strength of the pull made his neatly gelled hair fall freely on his face. His blew it back into place with his mouth though.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco?"

"Look at that awesome costume, mummy! I wanna go say hi to the guy wearing that werewolf outfit!"

"Ha! Hardly a costume!" Narcissa looked pitifully at the man wearing the so called 'costume'.

"What do you mean, mama?"

"I mean that that's no costume. That's a real werewolf. You can always tell because they all have a deep cut on their neck, not to mention a bite somewhere that NEVER stops bleeding."

"But then that's just stupid mama. Why would a werewolf come to a place packed with Muggles, Witches and Wizards?"

"Sweetie, that's why werewolves love Halloween so much, they can come out whenever they want to, even in broad daylight and no one suspects a thing because, well, it's Halloween. Everyone's wears costumes. Werewolves can easily feed on anyone at this time. Just get into their house and voila, he's got his prey."

"Oh,"

"Yes. You better watch out, Draco. Even though everyone knows who our mansion belongs to, some really stupid werewolves just might appear at _our_ door and try to gobble up one of us." She watched Draco tremble and clutch onto her stomach.

"Please don't let them eat me, mommy,"

Narcissa smiled lovingly. "I promise I won't even let them touch you." She bent down and picked him up.

He flung his tiny arms around her neck as she tickled his nose. She walked past the werewolf, keeping her distance obviously.

In a few hours, Draco's pumpkin was already full and Narcissa had to conjure up another one.

Soon, they came across a house that had an unbelievably long line. All the little kids tittered with excitement, waiting for their turn to receive the new 'Ultimate Mega-Sour' candy. There was only a limited edition.

"I wanna go!" Draco yelled. Narcissa put him down but grabbed hold of him all the same. "Let me go, mommy! I want the new 'Ultimate Mega-Sour' candy! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Draco stomped his little fat foot.

_He's going to be a handful, isn't he? No matter, as a mother I have the power to shape my child's future. Hmm, I wonder what exactly I could do to a little 5 year old boy's brain…?_

"No, Draco. We can't go into that line." She said firmly, she knew what was coming next…

"BUT WHY?!?! I WANNA GET THE CANDY!!!!!!!"

"Draco, quieten down and listen to me. See that girl in that blue princess dress?"

"Of course I do, mommy, I may be 5 but I'm not blind you know," Draco said smartly.

Narcissa smiled, and then her eyes clouded over. "That's beside the point. That girl–"

"The girl with the transparent frilly things with glitter and has a freakishly big head of bushy brown hair and has orange freckles on her chubby cheeks?"

"Yes Draco, her,"

"What about her? What did she do?"

"Oh, she did nothing, except get born into this world. The last thing we need is another" Narcissa hesitated. "Mud blood." She spat.

Draco gasped. "Mama, is that the Mud blood that you and daddy were talking about last week? Daddy said a mud blood is a witch or wizard that is born to Muggle parents that have absolutely no trace of magical ancestry in their line dating all the way back to Salem, yet has magical abilities of their own. Is that girl actually a mud blood?"

Narcissa smiled slyly. She liked the influence she had on her son. "Yes, Draco."

"COOL! I wanna go say hi! I've never met a mud blood before! I wonder what her name is. Will it be any different to wizards na–"

Or not.

"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING MISTER DRACONIS DREVENTINA MALFOY!!!! Mud-bloods are NEVER to be associated with! They are useless, pathetic good for nothing muggle-borns. You want to know something that your father told me and nobody else?"

Draco, shocked obviously at his mother's reaction, leaned in for the 'big bad secret'.

"It is said that mud-bloods stole their powers from other witches and wizards. And the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Where did their powers come from if not located somewhere in their family line? They can't have just appeared. If someone is truly born magically, they start showing signs at birth, just like you did. And you don't have to be a pure-blood to be a witch or wizard, you could be a half-blood. Or even, a blood traitor. You daddy works with blood-traitors at the Ministry you know. Incompetent, selfish, low, inept the lot of them. Those filthy blood-traitors don't deserve to walk this planet." Narcissa trailed on. She had this habit of trailing on, talking to herself.

Draco changed the subject, not by a mile. Just a little, to stop his mother from scaring other people off, she had started swearing, ignorant of the fact that loads of people were staring at her. Who could blame them? A mother swearing in front of her child. Not very educational is it?

"Um, mommy?"

"What?" She snapped. Her face immediately softened when she finally took notice of the fact that people were watching. "I mean, yes sweetie? What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering: What's exactly is a blood-traitor?"

"Darling, it is not my place to speak of people like that. What they have done," Narcissa shuddered. "Is far beyond human speech."

"But if it's not your, what was the word? Oh yeah, 'place' to speak of them, then why were you just talking about them. You were saying what," Draco put on his mother's voice; he was always very good at imitations. "Incompetent, selfish, low, inept the lot of them were and they don't deserve to walk this planet."

The nearby trick-or-treaters gasped. What a vile cruel thing to say about anyone! Whether it'd be your worst enemy or your history professor!

"Umm. Why don't we go now sweetie. Come on, let's move along."

"Yes, mommy." Draco said obediently.

Once they were out of hearing-distance Narcissa bent down and picked Draco up again. This time she didn't tickle his nose. This time she whispered fiercely in his ear.

"See, that's what I mean. That Muggle crowd right there, the ones who gasped. There was a mud-blood amongst them. He was the youngest, though still not that young. Mud-bloods are no different to Muggles, except that they have powers, well, stolen powers."

"Mommy, you know how you can tell the difference between a fake and real werewolf?"

"Yes…"

"How can you tell the difference between a mud-blood and Muggle?"

"Oh, sweetie. When you're 11 you'll understand. Do you remember me telling you about Hogwarts the School of Witch-craft and Wizardry?"

"Of course I do but what relevance has it got with the difference between–"

"I'm getting there. Well, you see. Once you become of age to attend Hogwarts, you'll start to see faint auras around every being on earth, whether it'd be ogres or Muggles. As you get older, wiser and most importantly…stronger, the auras will become clearer and brighter. I can see as bright as ever, I swear, sometimes these auras blind me. That's why I don't go out so much, there are always people outside. The sun and auras together is just too much. Anyway, mud-bloods all have the same aura, they are ALL dirty red. I say, it goes with their blood. Dirty and filthy, all of them"

"There's still one thing that I don't understand mummy,"

"What's that dear?"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"What do you mean, Draco dear?"

"I mean, what have they ever done to you? Personally, I mean. Because otherwise, there's no real explanation for why you despise them so. If they killed someone close to you I'd understand, but as far as I know, they haven't."

"Because that's the way it's always been, sweetie. It started centuries ago. Pure-bloods and mud-bloods just don't mix. Saying that one day a pure-blood and Muggle-born will, say marry, it's like saying one day cows and dragons will mate. We all know that that's NEVER going to happen. Likewise with us and…" Narcissa gave a dirty look behind, gesturing to the little girl in the blue dress who was still in sight. "Them." She said curtly.

"Oh."

"Yes, so basically, in such a…modern time like this, no one remembers what happened between pure-bloods and mud-bloods centuries ago, we just all know that they did something horrible and they don't deserve to remain here. There shall be no talking of this near father. Understand me? He despises them enough. Knowing that you know about them, he'll try to contaminate your mind with some rubbish."

"Yes, mother." He didn't know what 'contaminate' mean, and he didn't want to know. It's just, if no one remembers what happened between us and them, why do they still care?

"It's time to go home now, sweetie," Narcissa had to admit. She was surprised Draco gave in so easily to the whole 'something happened centuries ago, something horrible. Mud-bloods don't deserve to remain on earth'. Obviously is what a lie, all of it. There isn't actually a reason at all. They just hate each other. End of story. Like she said: Pure-bloods and Mud-bloods DON'T mix.

Draco didn't put up much of a fight…or any fight. He just sighed, tired, he managed to doze off on his mother's chest. The thumping of her heart eventually put him to sleep.

----------------------------------Separator thingy--------------------------------

When Draco finally woke up, it was nearing mid-night. The end of his first Halloween…well, that he knew of.

When Narcissa saw that he'd woken up and most definitely wouldn't go back to sleep without a little lullaby, she broke out into his favourite bed-time song.

"_Constant as the stars above,_

_Always know that you are loved._

_And my love shining in you,_

_Will help you make your dreams come true._

_Will help your dreams co-o-ome tru-u-u-u-u-u-u-e._" Narcissa sang. As the last note passed, Draco's eyes had almost slipped close until they snapped open. His face was emotionless. _As every Malfoy's face should be_, Narcissa thought. _He is a true Malfoy._

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Draco?" She said in her most calming soothing voice.

"Am I a mud-blood?"

"Of course not! You are a Malfoy, Draco. A true Malfoy. Anyone born into this particular line _has_ to be a pure-blood. As a Malfoy, Draco, it is your duty to keep up the family line. We have been pure-bloods for centuries, millennia even. You cannot bring our reputation down now."

Even though Narcissa sounded so sure, Draco could've sworn a wave of guilt just passed her face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did a wave of guilt just pass your face?"

"Someday, Draco, you'll know."

He hated that line.

"Okay, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie. Happy Halloween."

The clock struck twelve and immediately, Draco _Malfoy_ was asleep.

----------------------------------End of story-------------------------------------

**A/N: So? Whaddya think? I was thinking that I should continue, like, make a Halloween…what's the word? Extravaganza. Yeah, every year, on Halloween, is a different chapter. On the last or second last chappie, Draco finds out why 'a wave of guilt' passed Cissy's face Obviously, I can't write more unless I know that you're all not gonna ditch me basically, review and tell me if I should continue by the way, I know it's like a, freakishly long chappie, but bare with me why won't u? If I do end up writin more of this, I promise they won't be as long!**

**Love ya!!**

**-xcharmedonfirex**


End file.
